


A Princess and Her Dragon

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: Nonsexual Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Master/Pet, Non-Sexual Kink, Princes & Princesses, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Princess Kendra and her pet dragon, Mick, nap together.





	A Princess and Her Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> today's kink is: roleplay

Mick's wings barely spanned across his shoulders. He also wore a purple bell collar and tiny horns. Clawed gloves and scale-print panties completed the look.

He nuzzled Kendra's hand for scritches. When he was done with that, he curled up with his head in her lap. Mick was the perfect dragon a princess could ask for.

Instead of the muted colors of her work uniform and the dark colors of her typical clothes, Kendra was wearing a purple and cyan gown. Her current crown was embedded with costume jewelry, although Mick had stolen her one with sapphires and turquoise. It was hard to stay lawful when all his hoard was for her. She loved playing princess, but Mick treated her like she was his queen.

She'd been important to stop Vandel Savage, but she vastly preferred being important for her own sake. She'd asked what Mick got out of all this. He'd said he got pets and collars and her delight. Plus he was more service-minded in his affection. Fixing things up, cooking, grabbing groceries. Playing a dragon helped him be affectionate in other ways. Plus, it was an excuse to not talk. She'd given him extra cuddles once he'd said that. Talking was so hard for her dragon sometimes. It came easily enough for her; she'd never considered that it could take such a tole on others. As his princess, she could do all the talking.

Here in the sanctuary of their home, a nap was in order. They were snoozing in seconds. Safe with each other: from the bustle of Legends missions, heists, and the morning rush.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy the rest of Nonsexual Kinktober 2019!


End file.
